


Sons and Daughters

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Very, very short snippets of US states.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm so glad you decided to join the United States of California!"

America rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time he was the frontier, the great western unknown.

He’s still a child really, especially as nations count it.  But as the tensions over slavery, identity, conflicted loyalty, and what it means to be an American State rage around him and threaten to tear him apart, Kentucky feels incredibly old.


	3. Chapter 3

"No,"  Rhode Island said.  Again.

The other twelve states, even North Carolina, groaned.  For once they were in unison.

"Would it be so horrible if I just disowned him?"  America asked.


End file.
